yandere_sim_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yandere Simulator
YandereSimulatorLogo2.png Logo.png SpookyYandere.png Jan15th2016TitleScreenDarkLogo.png April2FirstScreen.jpg|The current first screen when the player opens the game. GameWarning2.jpg|The warning for the game. It was later removed in the March 17th, 2016 Build because YandereDev said that it was "cringey". Yandere Simulator is a stealth action video game in development and to be published by a man known as YandereDev with the help of numerous volunteers. He has been involved in game development in the past and decided to create the game based on a positive reception on 4chan. As of December 2015, there have been almost five million downloads of Yandere Simulator. The page for the controls is here. The game can be downloaded from here! Name Yandere Simulator may be renamed to "LoveSick" or "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator". This is because the literal meaning of "yandere" is very close to "love sick". Any renaming will take place long before the game is released. This is further elaborated on in the video, "Should Yandere Simulator be renamed?" Simulator games are typically humorous and lighthearted, so people might think that Yandere Simulator is as well. YandereDev does not want it to be mistaken for a lighthearted game, but since the original name has been used so much, people will recognize it more. As a compromise, he might change the name to "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator." YandereDev has also considered the name "Sick Love", and may create a poll about it in the future. There is already another game with the title Yandere, so YandereDev wants to avoid using that name. Release Date Not including the coding (which is completed by YandereDev alone), almost all features, such as voice acting, 3D animations, 2D animations, texturing, and modeling, are done by volunteers. Because of the unpredictability of volunteer work, as well as changes in game developing decisions, it is impossible to predict exactly when the final game will come out. YandereDev talks about Yandere Simulator's future in a video titled "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future"; the game may come out sometime in 2019. It's difficult to determine how much of the game is finished at any given time. Some features that seem complete may be redone later, or a new feature may be suddenly planned. It's also hard to quantify how much 'completion percentage' a specific feature adds to the game. The reason why the in-game percentage is there in the first place is to dissuade people from asking about why certain aspects of the game are missing or currently incomplete. "If they see text informing them that the game is very far from being complete, this should stop them doing so." The percentage goes up so that people understand that the game is progressing forward. Simulatorprogress.jpg|Progress on Yandere Simulator, shown in "Past, Present, and Future". ProgressExplanation.jpg|An explanation of the "percentage completed" screen. Percentages.png|https://twitter.com/yanderedev/status/619081828666773504 Downloading Ever since the early debug testing builds, the only way to download Yandere Simulator was through a .zip file on Mediafire from YandereDev's blog. As of July 13th, 2016, there is a launcher available from the official website of the game. The launcher will perform an integrity check to make sure that the player's download was not corrupted, and then automatically extract the files for them. In some cases, the launcher may provide errors, and in most cases this error is caused by the operating system (Windows) blocking the application's connection. This can be fixed by unblocking the file. Intros :Main Article: Intros There have been two intros for the game, both giving some immediate backstory. Both are featured from Yandere-chan's perspective. The first and original intro told the story of Yandere-chan as an average teenage girl who yearned for love and found it when running to school. Her ideal lover, Senpai, was being scolded by Osana Najimi who was his tsundere childhood best friend. Info-chan informs Yandere-chan about how she can help Yandere-chan get rid of her rivals and about panty shots. The intro ends with Yandere-chan thinking of her Senpai. The second intro showed Yandere-chan as an emotionless girl who found color in her gray world after meeting Senpai. Yandere-chan expresses negative thoughts towards those who get in her way. Info-chan informs Yandere-chan about her first rival and the panty shot system and once again, the intro ends with that. Tutorial Before the full game begins, the player will have the option to have a "First Day of School" tutorial that can be skipped. This is so the player can get used to the controls and characters. Gameplay In Yandere Simulator, the protagonist has five days to prevent her current rival from confessing to Senpai. The final game will be ten weeks long and will have ten rivals, with one appearing at the start of each week. The demo will only show the first week of the game. Weapons :Main Article: Weapons Weapons are items the player character uses to kill NPCs. At least thirty weapons are planned for the game, but YandereDev has confirmed that they will only be things that can be found in a Japanese school environment. Guns and other ranged weapons are unlikely to be added into the final game. Personas :Main Article: Personas Personas determine how an NPC responds when they witness a murder or see a corpse. In the future, it's possible that personas may dictate voices, animations, dialogue, etc. There are currently fourteen personas implemented into the game: *Loner *Teacher's Pet *Strict *Friendly But Strict *Heroic *Coward *Social Butterfly *Dangerous *Lovestruck *Phone Addict *Fragile *Spiteful *Protective *Violent Sanity :Main Article: Sanity Killing, tranquilizing, pushing, drowning, and dismembering an NPC will cause Yandere-chan's true nature to show through. When the player has low sanity, the music and environment become more distorted. As of the August 15th, 2016 Build, sanity affects how long and how messy Yandere-chan's kills will be. If a student catches Yandere-chan with low sanity, her reputation will drop. If a teacher catches her with low sanity, she will be expelled. If Senpai catches her with low sanity, she will become heartbroken. Reputation :Main Article: Reputation Yandere-chan's reputation is how she is viewed by the students. If her reputation drops below -100, Senpai will no longer be willing to accept her love confession, causing an instant Game Over. Reputation can be raised by complimenting students and lowered by gossiping about others. There are other ways to change reputation, but not all methods have been implemented yet. This mechanic partially determines how other people will interact with the player character. Phone :Main Article: Phone Yandere-chan's phone, which will not be present in 1980s Mode, can do a number of actions for the player, for example: *Pass time *Take photos *See info on NPCs *Request certain Panty Shot Favors from Info-chan, such as Schemes, Services and Drops Yandere Vision :Main Article: Yandere Vision Yandere Vision shows important objects outlined in certain colors through walls. Some objects, like buckets, have outlines by default, but others need certain actions to be performed before being outlined. Yandere-chan can take and send a photo of an NPC with a working AI to Info-chan so that the NPC will be outlined in a certain color, with the default being green. This color can change if the NPC is affected by certain events. The player is able to tag students in the student profile menu so that they will appear with a black circle around them in Yandere Vision. Study Points :Main Article: Study Points Study Points can be used to gain skills from Biology, Chemistry, Language, Physical Education and Psychology. Most of the effects of study points haven't been implemented yet. The number of study points Yandere-chan receives depends on when she shows up to class. If she shows up on time, she will receive five study points. If she shows up late, she will receive one to four study point(s), depending on how late she was. Game Over Heartbroken1.png ExpelledGameOver.png StrictApprehendedGameOver.png Arrested.png Comatose.jpg :Main Article: Game Over If Yandere-chan fails in her various endeavours in ‘’Yandere Simulator’’, then the player will get a Game Over, immediately ending the game and requiring the player to start over or from a load state. There are currently seven Game Over screens: *?????????? *Apprehended *Arrested *Comatose *Expelled *Exposed *Heartbroken Planned Modes :Main Article: Modes Story Mode: In this mode, Yandere-chan is the protagonist. The player will have to eliminate ten rivals over the course of ten weeks. 1980s Mode: In this mode, the yandere from 1989 is the protagonist. She appears in the Mysterious and Basement Tapes. Like Story Mode, the player will have to eliminate ten rivals over the course of ten weeks. However, school rules will be stricter, and there will be no internet, smartphones, or Info-chan. Custom Mode: The player can customize the rivals, school, and even individual students. Endless Mode: The game will randomly generate a rival; the player will then have to stalk Senpai to identify the newest rival girl and eliminate her. The objective here is to achieve the highest score, rather than have the main character properly confess her feelings. Pose Mode: This mode will allow the player to pose students in different ways. 'Mission Mode: '''In this mode, the player will be given different mission that they'll have to complete. This will take place in a separate reality in where Yandere-chan plays as a 'killer for hire' employed by Info-chan, who specifically targets high school students. Trivia *Once the game has reached a more presentable state, YandereDev will make a Kickstarter and put the game on Steam Greenlight. **YandereDev plans to use Kickstarter because Kickstarter is more widely-recognized than other crowd-funding campaign sites. ***The first Kickstarter stretch goal will likely be to repay the volunteers for all the valuable work they have done. The second goal would then be improving production values and adding more features. ***If the Kickstarter raises a lot of money, then an expert character modeler could build a schoolgirl model with adjustable hips, butt, and thighs. ***If the Kickstarter gains a ludicrous amount of money, YandereDev would love to have an opening sequence, an OVA, a commercial, etc. *YandereDev would like the game to have an opening cutscene. He is imagining something similar to Madoka Magica's opening, Touhou Project's song ''Bad Apple, or Kiss me Aishiteru by C-ute. He is not sure how the final song will turn out. *As of October 2015, Yandere Simulator has over 10,000 lines of code. The script that governs student AI is 3,924 lines long. YandereDev would like to reduce this number drastically. *More story will be added to the game, but it is a low priority for the purposes of a debug build. *If Yandere Simulator were to have a sequel, the goals would be to have better graphics, better animations, more rivals, more elimination methods, a deep story instead of a deep backstory, fully animated 2D cutscenes, many environments, and multiple playable protagonists. *YandereDev stated in September 2015 that it is unlikely that Yandere-chan will be able to disguise herself as another character, because that would be too close to plagiarizing Hitman. *The amount of space Yandere Simulator will take up when completed is most likely 25 GB max, 10 GB minimum. *YandereDev would like Yandere Simulator to be as challenging as a good Hitman game. *There will be no health bar, but it is possible that a "kendo sparring match" mini-game will be implemented. *Much of Yandere Simulator's music has been composed by a man named Henry Rofkar. He is a musician from the band "Only Wednesday." *The only way Yandere Simulator would be cancelled was if the entire Internet simultaneously stopped caring about Yandere Simulator, a doctor told YandereDev he had only two months to live, or a meteor. *YandereDev wants nothing in the game to be random and wants no advantages or disadvantages based on luck or chance so that speedrunners can develop strategies and/or tactics. However, there was once a mention of a "Random Mode". *The models of Yandere Simulator were bought from the Unity store. It's possible that there will be original models in the future. **YandereDev believes that the current base model is unsatisfactory, but to implement a new one would be very time-consuming. *YandereDev would like to implement quicksaves into the game if he learned how. *YandereDev wants to avoid adding too many supernatural features. Eventually, both the silly and supernatural will only appear in the game if the player takes certain steps to unlock them. *In June 2015, YandereDev got an offer for Yandere Simulator from a publisher/developer, but it was not appealing to him. *In the future, Yandere-chan will be able to kill 99% of the NPCs in the game, but there will be one or two exceptions to this rule. *There will only be weekends in the game if a small town is added. Weekends could be used to get extra study points, but having a small town would open more options. *The game is banned from Twitch for unknown reasons. **YandereDev has received feedback from an unknown person who attended TwitchCon, saying that the game is banned because the player can murder children. **All of the reasons have been revealed in the Response From Twitch video. *Most of the game's current graphics are just placeholders. *Adding quick time events would greatly increase the number of animations required for the game. *The game will most likely not have certain "survival" features such as hunger. *YandereDev does not want to include weather in the game. This idea may have changed since then, as it may now rain in the game in the future. *YandereDev is considering locking doors as a gameplay mechanic that can be used by the player or the NPCs. *YandereDev uses the font "Futura Condensed Medium" for pink dialogue. *In the original title screen concept, the title was written in Japanese katakana as "ヤンデレシミュレーター." *Text boxes may be used to convey useful information on the first day, for example, explaining what cleaning time is.